


my hidden treasure chest

by spocks-butt (tracedepas)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracedepas/pseuds/spocks-butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's nice to not wake up alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my hidden treasure chest

She wakes to sunlight streaming through the curtains and a warm, familiar arm wrapped around her waist. Natasha knows he’s awake, can feel it in the steady rise and fall of his chest pressed against her back, in the nonsensical pattern his fingers trace against the skin of her hip.

“You know if you were already awake you could have made coffee,” she says, her voice still rough with sleep.

“Maybe I was tempted to stay in bed,” he says, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

She laughs, turning to face him. “That line ever work?”

“Why don’t you tell me?” Nick asks, waggling his eyebrows.

“It might have worked if I’d already had coffee,” she says, and this time he laughs.

“Fine, fine, I can take a hint. I am the head of an intelligence agency, you know.”

“Really?” she says, feigning surprise as he gets out of bed. “I’d have thought the head of an intelligence agent would be smarter.”

“Everyone’s a critic” he grumbles. She follows him out of the bedroom. She’s not willing to leave the warmth of the sheets so she wraps them around her shoulders, letting them trail behind her.

Natasha leans against the counter, wrapped in her cocoon as Nick moves around the kitchen. She feels a different kind of warmth at how familiar he is in her space, not hesitating as he pulls out what he needs.

He presses all the right buttons on her ridiculously complicated coffee machine and it starts whirring, coffee dripping into the pot. 

She opens her cocoon, tipping her head up as he steps into her space, adjusting the blankets so they’re around them both. The kiss is easy, no heat, not going anywhere, just the press of lips against each other, comfortable and familiar.

She leans her cheek against his chest and he hooks his chin over her head. They stand like that until the coffee machine beeps, announcing that the coffee is ready.

They take a moment to break apart. Soon they’ll have to get ready, go into work and she’ll be the Black Widow and he’ll be Director Fury and they’ll do their jobs. Both of them are too good to let this affect that. Maybe that’s why this works. They’re two people who put the job above everything else; they understand each other because at their cores they are the same.

But it helps, when she’s bone tired and struggling to see the good in all the bad, she can remember soft kisses and sleep warm skin and two mugs on the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr](http://usshawkeye.tumblr.com)


End file.
